Online social network services provide users with a mechanism for defining, and memorializing in a digital format, their relationships with other people and other entities (e.g., companies, schools, etc.). This digital representation of real-world. relationships and associations is frequently referred to as a social graph. There are a variety of web-based applications and services that implement and maintain their own social graph, and still more applications and/or services that leverage the social graph of a third-party social network service (e.g., via publically available application programming interfaces, or APIs). The number and variety of applications and services that leverage a social graph maintained by a social network service is seemingly endless. For instance, a variety of messaging and content sharing applications leverage a social graph to establish user privileges for sharing content with, or accessing the content of others.
In addition to maintaining a social graph, many social network services maintain a variety of personal information about their members. For instance, with many social network services, when a user registers to become a member and/or at various times subsequent to registering, the member is prompted to provide a variety of personal or biographical information, which may be displayed in a member's personal web page. Such information is commonly referred to as personal profile information, or simply “profile information,” and when shown collectively, it is commonly referred to as a member's profile. For instance, with some of the many social network services in use today, the personal information that is commonly requested and displayed as part of a member's profile includes a person's age, birthdays, gender, interests, contact information, residential address, home town and/or state, the name of the person's spouse and/or family members, and so forth. With certain social network services, such as some business or professional network services, a member's personal information may include information commonly included in a professional resume or curriculum vitae, such as information about a person's education, the schools, colleges or universities that the member attended, the company at which a person is employed, an industry in which a person is employed, a job title or function, an employment history, skills possessed by a person, professional organizations of which a person is a member, and so on.
Because social network services are a rich source of information about people and their relationships with other people, social network services are an extremely useful tool for performing certain tasks. For example, just as a telephone directory, phone book, or white pages previously served as the go-to source for basic information about people, contemporary social network services serve as a far richer directory of people. Many people use social network services to search for member profiles of friends, colleagues, classmates, and other people they may know, or want to know. Accordingly, many social network services provide a search engine to facilitate searching for the member profiles of members of the social network service. However, because social network services have so many members, finding one or more of the best search results, corresponding to a search query, is often difficult